Bitten
by Evrchanging
Summary: The body counts rising in mystic Falls and someone has to put a stop to it. Expert hunter Bonnie begrudgingly returns to her old hometown revisiting old friends and facing new enemies. one vampire in particular has caught her eye the infamous Stefan Salvatore. Will they fall in love? Or will she just put a stake through his heart? AU .Thanks to jazzwazzy08 for the fabulous cover!


**A/N:** Hope you enjoy my little story in honor of the upcoming stefonnie week. I don't own any part of the tragic mess formerly known as The Vampire Diaries.

**Bitten**

She took a drag of her cigarette letting the smoke flood her lungs. Breathing out slowly she stared out through the muddy window of the motel she had been held up in for four days. A knock on the door disturbed her agitated silence. She ignored the persistent knocking; focusing on the peeling yellow wallpaper haphazardly plastered in the dingy room. As the door opened the familiar smell of whiskey and smoke flooded in with the dull light of the setting sun. Raking a hand through her inky curls she faced the intruder. "Where have you been." She spat contemptuously

"That's not a nice way to say hello to your long lost father Bonbon." The man stepped forward closing the door behind him. His face was strong but his caramel skin was clouded by days old scruff.

"Long lost my ass, you took off as soon as you could and don't call me Bonbon; my name is Bonnie" Brushing past her father Bonnie grabbed her duffel bag laden with clothes, shoes, and of course her weapons. Roughly slinging the bag over her shoulders she turned back to the man. Bonnie had begrudgingly contacted her father several days earlier. She had heard about a series of missing persons cases in one town in particular her old home town of Mystic Falls. She'd been gone for four years for a reason and the thought even crossing the city limit made her feel a bit queasy. But in the end it didn't matter what sort of issues she had with the town or the people in it she had a job to do.

"We should get going now before the sunsets completely." Her father stated walking towards the car keys on the bedside table left there earlier. Quickly rushing towards the door Bonnie grabbed the keys before her father could reach them.

"It's my car that means I'm driving Rudy." She stated simply.

"Since when did you start calling me Rudy?" Taken aback he stared at her inquisitively.

"I'd say about…five years ago." She shrugged "You first." pointing to the door. As he left for the car Bonnie dropped her duffel bag and let out a pained groan. Lifting up her shirt, she glanced down at her heavily bandaged side. The white gauze stained completely red with her blood. She mumbled curses under her breath as she pushed her shirt back down. That should have healed by now, or at least slowed in bleeding she had thought to herself. She'd been caught up in a turf fight between two particularly nasty packs of werewolves a couple of days ago. It was simple really, find a way to scare them off or eliminate them. But things had gotten a little…complicated. To make a long story short it ended with twelve dead werewolves and a nasty scratch on her side from a particularly venomous looking beast. Something about them wasn't normal, the way they moved deviated from standard werewolf form and their eyes burned a topaz hue she'd never seen before. She tried to dismiss it but a nagging feeling in her gut just wouldn't let it rest. She quitted her thoughts as she casually to her 1969 black Chevrolet Camaro. She wouldn't tell her father just yet. This was her job and she didn't need him breathing down her neck more than he already was.

Halfway through the drive Bonnie glanced over at her father mindlessly shuffling through various papers and historical documents about the history of Vampires in Mystic falls. This was the reason she had contacted him, her father was an expert on all things supernatural. Her estranged father was a professor of mythological and supernatural studies at Felton University and ex-supernatural hunter, one of the best around. Rudy had taught her almost everything she knew before her mother had gone AWOL and he spent most of her childhood on university tours moving from campus to campus lecturing to students that were completely unaware of the creatures that went bump in the night.

Bonnie focused her eyes back on the road as they approached the Mystic Falls welcome sign. "Population: 10,000" Though someone had crossed out the 10,000 and wrote "9,000 and dropping fast" Bonnie couldn't help the smirk that crept onto her face. "Glad to be back I see?" Her father said not looking up from his work. Lips pressing back down into a straight line she looked straight head. "Not even close."

She dropped her father off at the hotel he rented and headed to her grams house. She'd kept in close contact with her grams through the years but she rarely got to see her. She could smell the scent of fresh baked cookies rolling from the kitchen in waves. As she ran to the door for the first time in a while she wore a genuine smile. She was at her one true home.

* * *

Stefan licked his lips as he listened in on the heartbeat of a particularly pretty brunette sitting a few seats away from him. He winked at her flirtatiously. She blushed looking away as if embarrassed by the idea that he, the great Stefan Salvatore, would give her the time of day. She was right in that respect normally he wouldn't waste time flirting. He would just take what he wanted it was easier but it got boring after a while. This was a game he'd started playing since he'd blown into a few weeks ago. He would lure them in with his soft eyes and winning smile. Convince them he was sensitive and all that other bullshit women liked these days. Then he lured them back to his place and well…he had his fun. Before he could get up a hand planted itself firmly down on his shoulder pushing him back down into his seat. He turned to see it was none other than his brother Damon Salvatore glaring down at him furiously.

"Damon nice of you to join me, what'll you be having it's on me" Stefan winked exaggeratedly. "And when I say me I mean the bar am I right…Danny is it?" He read off her name tag as he compelled her into handing him to drinks.

"Now is not the time Stefan." Damon growled.

"When isn't the time Damon. We're young and nearly invincible stop being such a d-"

"The Bennett's are back in town and they're here for blood." Damon said effectively cutting off Stefan's drunken ramblings.

"I'm terrified" Stefan rolled his eyes. "What are they gonna do? Stake me?"

"If you don't watch your back they just might."

**A/N:** And sooo we begin I hope you liked it please please please leave a review they make me smile even if it's like two words. Fair warning it's not going to be instant stefonnie because that would be no fun ;) But there will be next chapter and I do believe it will be quite interesting to say the least. Oh and shameless self-promotion time Follow me on tumblr at .com and we can discuss all things Bonnie Bennett.

Xx Maya


End file.
